


Lazy mornings

by DancingStarQueen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Niki being slightly fed up with Rinne, Sleepy Cuddles, just two dorks spending the morning in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingStarQueen/pseuds/DancingStarQueen
Summary: Rinne Amagi looked a lot more at peace when he was asleep.Niki couldn’t help but notice how much of a difference it was to the taller male’s usually loud and boisterous attitude.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Lazy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea were that sudden splash of inspiration for this Oneshot came from but I needed to write it down immediately or else I probably would've cried over it for days to come-  
> Anyways, Rinniki easily is within my top 5 Enstars ships and I just needed to write something soft and sweet for them so here we are!  
> Pretty much plotless, just them spending the morning in bed- Enjoy!

The first thing Niki noticed when he woke up in the morning was that it way past his usual wakeup time. The sun already was high up in the sky and shone brightly through the small bedroom window, blinding the male and forcing him to close his eyes again with a small groan.  
The second thing Niki noticed upon waking up was that it was way too warm underneath the blanket he had covered himself with the previous night. Did he turn on the heater before he went to bed? No, he couldn’t afford to have the heater run an entire night so surely he would’ve remembered to turn it off before falling asleep. The grey haired male let out a small huff as he shifted a little to get the blanket off of him.   
It was then that Niki noticed a third thing being off about this morning. He was rendered motionless by a heavy arm wrapped around his middle from behind, a warm body pressed against his back and soft huffs of breath fanning against the exposed skin on his neck. Other people probably would’ve freaked out if they found themselves in a situation like that. After all, Niki clearly remembered falling asleep alone in his bed a few hours ago. But even drowsy from sleep, the man couldn’t possibly forget about the other person who held a key to his apartment and the only person who’d wander in here in the middle of the night and make himself a home in someone else’s bed. Niki moved with more caution now, slowly pushing the arm around his waist off a little so he was able to turn around and take a look at the intruder.

Rinne Amagi looked a lot more at peace when he was asleep. Niki couldn’t help but notice how much of a difference it was to the taller male’s usually loud and boisterous attitude. Striking aquamarine eyes were closed gently and some longer strands of messy, bright red hair fell into his face. It wasn’t the first time Niki had woken up to the sight of Rinne beside him. In fact, he’s almost gotten used to it. They never went to bed together. Rinne only ever crawled into the safe space of the small apartment’s bedroom after nights he spent out, gambling. It almost felt as if it was supposed to be some kind of silent apology for losing money Niki would technically need to pay the rent. He almost laughed at the thought. As if Rinne would ever apologize for something like that.  
Niki sighed quietly and slowly lifted one of his hands, carefully pushing some strands of hair out of Rinne’s face. Giving himself a moment of vulnerability, the shorter male had to admit that he preferred things being like this. The thought of Rinne still sleeping on the couch in the tiny living space kinda felt wrong after all they have been through already. Besides that, it’s gotta be uncomfortable; given how small the couch was in comparison to Rinne.

The longhaired man remembered how he freaked out when he woke up to the sight of Rinne in his bed for the first time. It’s only been a few months ago and Niki was so shocked that his screams of _‘Get the fuck out of my bed right now or I’ll call the police on you’_ were loud enough to wake up half the neighbourhood. Rinne had found it incredibly funny and immediately went off to tell everyone who wanted (or didn’t want) to hear about how they spent the night in the same bed, almost knocking over an old lady from next door who wanted to see and check if everything was alright. Apologizing to all the neighbours for all the noise so early in the morning had been embarrassing, to say the least and of course Niki had to do it all on his own too.

“Y’know, pictures last longer. Take one of me and stare at that if ya wanna waste more time admiring my handsome features~” Rinne’s eyes were still closed, a grin gracing his features as he spoke. Niki let out a surprised screech and quickly brought some distance between the two of them; almost falling off of the bed in the process. The redhead’s signature hyena-like laugh filled the room as he reached for the shorter male, pulling him back into a loose embrace. An embarrassed squeak left the grey-haired male’s mouth as he half-heartedly pressed his hands against the taller man’s chest in a poor attempt to escape. “There’s no escaping from the almighty Rinne~!”

“How long have you been awake for?” Niki asked as he finally settled again, deciding there was no use fighting against the taller male’s strength. Not that he ever really tried to fight back in the first place. Their relationship was way past this point already. Instead, he shuffled just a little closer; invading the redhead’s space just a little further and gently resting their foreheads together. This morning seemed strangely peaceful like that; Niki almost suspected he forgot something important.

Rinne snickered quietly, their noses brushing together ever so slightly as he spoke up again. “No idea. A few minutes maybe? Your movements woke me up; you’re not exactly gentle when moving around.” He answered, grinning as he watched Niki’s cheeks turn a subtle pink in embarrassment. He thought he was gentle enough when moving to turn around? “Now, tell me ya were worried about lil ol’ me~ Did ya miss me? I’m sure sweet Niki had a hard time falling asleep without his reliable lover holding him~” Rinne’s hands travelled a little as he continued to tease the other male; nimble fingers rubbing gentle circles against the small patch of skin on Niki’s back that was reachable thanks to his shirt being a little out of place.

Niki felt any kind of rude remark melt on the tip of his tongue at the soft touch; a soft hum pressing past his lips instead. His mind was still laced with sleep, giving proper responses was difficult as is but now Rinne was playing unfair too! Instead of answering the question, Niki aimed for changing the subject. “Touching and skin against skin is all fine but kissing is the taboo you choose to go with?” The longhaired male raised an eyebrow in question as he looked at the older man, a huff escaping his lips to underline his words.

“But we can kiss~ I told you before, didn’t I? Just like this~” Rinne grinned as he moved one of his hands between their faces, gently placing the palm over Niki’s lips before pressing his own lips against the back of his hand. Rinne pulled away after a few seconds and removed his hand from Niki’s lips, who rolled his eyes in a mix of disbelief and annoyance. The redhead just smiled and gently nuzzled their noses together before bringing a little more distance between them. “Sorry, but this is all ya getting for now~ No premarital kissing for my wife to be~” He said, making the longhaired man groan loudly.  
Niki pressed his hands against Rinne’s chest once more, pushing himself out of the other’s loose hold and sitting up. Strands of long grey hair fell into his eyes and spilled over his shoulders. Rinne smirked when he noticed that Niki was wearing one of his shirts instead of his own sleeping wear. That was more than enough answer to the question he had previously asked.

“First of all, stop calling me your wife to be! I’m not a woman so I’m not going to be a wife to begin with. Second of all, I told you time and time again that we cannot legally get married by the law of this country. Stop thinking of yourself as all high and mighty, you can’t change the laws of an entire country.” Niki paused for a moment, stretching and rubbing the remaining sleep out of his eyes before taking a quick look around. “..Third of all, what the hell happened here?” His gaze wandered from the knocked over water bottle near the door towards the lamp and the alarm clock that usually stood on top of the bedside table on Rinne’s side of the bed.  
Rinne slowly sat up as well and hummed softly as he looked onto the ground beside the bed. Ah, right.

“Sorry, sorry~ Didn’t wanna wake ya by turning on the lights when I got home last night so I kinda just stumbled all the way into here. Guess I kinda dragged a thing or two to the ground while finding my way to my beloved Niki’s side~” He said and shrugged lightly; grinning as he leaned down, picking up the lamp and placing it back onto the small bedside table before reaching for the alarm clock. Niki’s eyes widened slightly at the sound that followed. The sound of something being plugged in. Was that the alarm clock? Oh no.  
Niki threw the blanket off of himself as he turned to reach onto his side of the bed. He quickly grabbed his phone and turned it on. For a split second he admired his lockscreen picture (which showed all of Crazy:B smiling into the camera) before something else caught his attention. 5 new messages, 7 missed calls and the time reading 11am. He knew this morning was way too peaceful. Of course he had forgotten something.

“I have work!”

The shorter male leaped out of bed quickly, rushing towards the closet to grab some fresh clothes to wear before looking for one of his hair ties to get his slightly unkempt hair out of his face while he got ready. Rinne leaned against the headboard of the bed, watching the scene with an amused smile on his face. Niki cursed lightly to himself as he tried to get into his jacket and pants at the same time, almost falling back onto the bed in the process. A laughter left Rinne’s lips and the next second a pillow was thrown right into his face.  
“Save your laughter for something that’s actually funny! The rent won’t pay itself and I actually want to keep this job!” Niki huffed angrily as he grabbed his jacket. “Make yourself useful and clean up around here. And don’t be late for the meeting later!”

Rinne yawned and mumbled a “Yeah, yeah sure.” As he watched Niki bringing his hands up to redo his hair on his way out of the bedroom. The tall male’s smile softened a little at the small silver band around Niki’s left ring finger shimmering in the sunlight that poured into the room; decorating the shorter male along with the black pearl bracelet around his wrist.  
Soon after, he heard the front door of the apartment open and close, Niki rushing off to work. It’s a shame, really. Rinne would’ve loved to receive a proper goodbye kiss. He hummed softly as he sank back into the comfortable pillows, pulling the blanket up and over his face. “One day~”

Needless to say, he did not clean up the mess he had made the previous night.


End file.
